<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>О гневе и свободе by FelicitySyndrome</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201033">О гневе и свободе</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicitySyndrome/pseuds/FelicitySyndrome'>FelicitySyndrome</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Love/Hate, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:55:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicitySyndrome/pseuds/FelicitySyndrome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>АЮ, в котором генерал Хакс - это принц Ганс, а Кайло Рен - священник.</p><p>Написано в 2018 году</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>О гневе и свободе</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b><i>(I’m going, you tell me, I feel it, I say it<br/>I’m heading back into the tunnel for my soul to burn)<br/>And I’m on fire.</i>.<br/></b><br/>©</p><p>Отец Кай служил в местной церкви уже несколько лет, но все еще едва ли понимал, зачем это делает. Жители города не нуждались в нем. Они приходили в церковь, потому что боялись, а не потому, что стремились к добру. Кто-то боялся Бога, у кого-то были иные мотивы. Госпожа Хансон, например, приходила в церковь каждый раз, когда муж поднимал на неё руку, да так и оставалась сидеть до самого утра, пока господин Хансон не протрезвеет. Иногда отцу Каю хотелось схватить эту женщину за горло и трясти, пока она не поймет, что ей нужно если не сбежать, то хотя бы дать обидчику сдачи. Но отец Кай сдерживал эти порывы в тщетной попытке оставаться добрым христианином.<br/>По правде сказать, служение церкви никогда по-настоящему не влекло Кая. Сейчас он уже не помнил точно, кто первый предложил это, мать или может дядя, так же отдавший жизнь высшим силам. В глубине души Кай понимал, что это и не важно. В первую очередь дело было не в Боге, а в его собственном отце, чей мореплавательский дар и дух авантюризма Кай не унаследовал. Так же, как и госпожа Хансон, Кай не умел толком постоять за себя, и в детстве даже девчонка могла с легкостью побить его, о чем сейчас красноречиво свидетельствовал шрам, рассекающий его лицо.</p><p>— Доброе утро, святой отец! — бургомистр приветствовал всех жителей в неизменном, хотя и неясным никому, кроме него, порядке. Однако, в этот день он не прошел, по своему обыкновению, мимо церкви прямо к зданию магистрата, а поднялся к священнику. — Наслаждаетесь весенним солнцем? Это похвально.<br/>— Доброе утро. С чем пожаловали?<br/>— Люблю Вас за вашу прямоту, — заулыбался бургомистр, но тут же как-то посерел и нервно оглянулся. — По правде сказать, у меня действительно к Вам есть дело. Государственное дело.<br/>— Интересно.</p><p>Отец Кай прищурился. Вокруг города по-прежнему были только горы и леса, никаких замков или королевских резиденций. От государственных дел это захолустье было далеко.<br/>— Понимаете, святой отец, к нам направляется принц, — голос бургомистра стал совсем тихим, и священнику пришлось даже наклониться, чтобы расслышать его слова, — Принц в изгнании. Он будет жить здесь как обычный человек. Я подумал, что Вы могли бы помочь ему привыкнуть к новой жизни. Вы — пример смирения для всех горожан.<br/>Отец Кай мысленно усмехнулся.<br/>— Раз такова воля Господня.</p><p>Принц Ганс прибыл в город около полудня. Он был одет скромно и даже траурно, но держался так, словно прибыл в полном парадном облачении. Священник со все нарастающим раздражением наблюдал, как важно принц вышагивает по дороге к магистрату. Если ожидалось, что принц прибудет инкогнито, то план провалился. Горожане высовывались из окон, а некоторые, самые отчаянные, даже приветственно махали руками.<br/>— Смирение, — вздохнул Кай, отходя от окна, — Не уверен, что он знаком с этим словом.</p><p>Вопреки опасениям священника, принц, казалось, легко вписался в жизнь провинции. Он улыбался старушкам, всегда угадывал, какой пирог испекла с утра госпожа Хансон, и охотно передавал просьбы горожан бургомистру, который никогда прежде так старательно не работал. Не происходило лишь одного — никогда нога Ганса не переступала порог церкви. И это обстоятельство не давало отцу Каю покоя ни днем, ни ночью.</p><p>— Ну что же, правду говорят, Вам действительно недостает терпения.<br/>Ганс полулежал в плетеном кресле-качалке, а на коленях у него покоилось издание «Искусства войны», которое принц заложил указательным пальцем.<br/>— Люди любят сплетничать.<br/>— Это приятнее, чем исповедоваться.<br/>— Человеку Вашего положения не стоит пренебрегать исповедью. Это дурной пример для горожан.<br/>— Беспокоитесь, что я отбиваю у Вас паству? — Ганс белоснежно улыбнулся и в мгновение ока преобразился из всеобщего друга в злобного хищника, — Только не расплачьтесь.<br/>Отец Кай с силой сжал кулаки.<br/>— Вы не думали, что вместе мы сможем добиться большего? Это, — он указал на книгу предательски-дрожащей рукой, — Против меня Вам не нужно.<br/>Ганс рассмеялся.<br/>— Посмотрим.</p><p>Последующие дни превратились в кошмар. Как ни старался отец Кай, обмануть себя ему никак не удавалось. Смирение — да. Он смирился со своей судьбой, принял её такой, какой она сложилась. Он знал, как далек от того, чем хотел бы быть. Но вот от гнева ему избавиться не удавалось.<br/>Ярко-рыжая в февральском солнце шевелюра принца вызывала у святого отца непреодолимое желание вцепиться в соперника и драться с ним до победного конца. Тем более, что принц, должно быть назло, стал маячить в поле зрения Кая постоянно. На рынке, в магистрате, даже повадился ходить в церковь и слушать проповеди, которые с каждым разом становились все экспрессивнее.<br/>И только на исповеди принц Ганс так ни разу и не появился.</p><p>— Послушайте! — в этот раз священник не стал тратить время на приветствия и реверансы, — Это так продолжаться не может. Вы здесь, чтобы раскаяться, искупить свою вину, а ведете себя как король! Это недопустимо. Я не потерплю этого!<br/>— Закройте дверь, — рявкнул принц и, не дожидаясь ответа, сам с силой хлопнул ею, — Что Вы себе позволяете?!<br/>— Что Вы себе позволяете!<br/>— Я Вам объясню, — прошипел Ганс.</p><p>— Хотите исповеди — пожалуйста. Только не в этой вашей клетушке. Еще одна тюрьма — это слишком.<br/>Отец Кай молча наблюдал, как принц мерит шагами комнату. Его ярость отступала, словно волна. Теперь, когда он видел, что его соперник за любовь горожан тоже человек эмоций, священник чувствовал удовлетворение. Нечто темное, что прежде он всегда подавлял, выплеснулось в этой перепалке и затихло.<br/>— Я тоже должен был надеть сутану, — начал Ганс, — У тринадцатого сына мало шансов в жизни. Но я боролся. И я сделал много чего недостойного. Обманул принцессу, пытался убить королеву и захватить трон соседней страны… Но я не жалею. Я не раскаиваюсь. И когда я смотрю на Вас, я вижу, каким бы мог стать, если бы не пошел наперекор всем. Ваше лицо…<br/>Ганс остановился подле священника так близко, что отец Кай мог разглядеть свое отражение в его синих глазах.<br/>— Когда Вы смотрите на меня, я знаю, за что Вы меня ненавидите.<br/>— Я Вас не ненавижу.<br/>— Полно, — принц поднял руку и с силой очертил чужой шрам, — Конечно ненавидите. Потому что мы похожи. И потому, что я будущее, которого у Вас не было.<br/>— Вы опозорены и изгнаны собственной семьей.<br/>— Вы тоже не рыбачите на крошечной лодке Вашего отца.<br/>Священник задохнулся от спавшей, было, злости и бросился на принца. Кровь стучала в голове, приказывая не останавливаться до тех пор, пока не останется только один.<br/>— Таким. Я вас и представлял, — прохрипел принц, с трудом отрывая пальцы священника от своего горла, — таким Вы мне нравитесь.</p><p>Никогда прежде отец Кай не целовал мужчин. Да и женщин, впрочем, тоже. У него не возникало ни желания, ни необходимости, но теперь что-то сломалось в нём. Надменный принц и их взаимная неприязнь обжигали душу, и в свете этого огня отец видел, какая она у него в действительности черная.<br/>Он смирился и с этим.</p><p>Безмолвно и зло мужчины раздевали друг друга, вместе с одеждой сдирая оковы своих предрассудков. Почувствовав так любимую ими свободу, Ганс исступленно целовал священника, позволяя ему, в свою очередь, причинять любую боль, какую только захочется. Лишь раз он вскрикнул, откинув голову назад и прижимаясь крепче к любовнику, принимая его.</p><p>— Знаешь, что я собираюсь сделать? — спросил принц лениво.<br/>— Нет, — ответил Кай, не открывая глаз.<br/>— Я собираюсь сжечь твою церковь и окончательно освободить тебя.<br/>— Я храню спички в ящике под алтарём.</p><p>Пожар поглотил деревянное здание будто вкуснейший десерт — стремительно.<br/>— За нашу свободу, — прошептал принц. Всполохи далекого огня играли на его лице.<br/>— Аминь.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>